Detour
by Starlite16
Summary: this is when Darrien makes a mistake by dating someone else and the fight between Detour and Sailor Moon


Scout Detours by starlite

Serena was walking with her head down. She had gotten a B+ in math and was stunned 

when she saw a pare of blue eyes starring up at her from the sidewalk!! "Huh?" she asked 

confused. The eye's showed up again but this time they turned red! "AHHH" Serena yelled

as she took off down the road looking behind her to see if it was following her, she bumped

into someone.

"Whoa Serena are you ok?" Serena looked up to see Darien's blue eyes looking at her.

"Darien I'm sorry.... have you seen Luna any were?" Serena asked "Yeah she's looking for 

you too but first show me how you did on that math test I helped you study for" Darien 

said. "B+" Darien screamed after she handed him the test. "Yeah good huh?" Serena said 

"Now where did you see Luna" "At the park" Darien said "Thanks" Serena said as she ran

to the park, looking to see if Darien was following her Serena tripped over something.

"MEOOWW" "oh no Luna are you ok?" "I guess" Luna said dusting herself off.

"What's the rush?" "Call a meeting Luna" "What? Why" Luna asked. 

"I'll explain later" Serena said " Call a meeting" . After explaining what happened they all

walked over to the place where it happened. Serena saw something out of the corner of her

eye. "Look" Serena yelled pointing at the road. " It's heading to the park!!" Mina exclaimed

chasing after it. "Girls its time to become Sailor Scouts." Luna said.

"Moon Crystal POWER"

"Mars Power TRANSFORM""

"Mercury Power TRANSFORM"

" Jupiter Power TRANSFORM"

"Venus Power TRANSFORM" 

Soon Serena felt the same tingly warm feeling all around her body, then her wings appeared

and she felt weightless as they carried her off the ground and gave her a dress, and as they

slowly drifted her down they gave her boots and gloves soon she was SAILOR MOON! 

"To the park! " Artemis yelled.

When they got there they saw a happy couple hugging when they turned around it was Darien

with someone else!! "Sailor Moon there's no time for chit chat. It's time to attack!! Artemis said

"Mars Fire IGNITE" The fire hit him head on but it didn't take any affect. 

Soon another voice yelled "Mars Fire IGNITE" a fiery, red flame hit Mars head on and

knocked her out! The monster started sucking her power into his eyes, soon Mars was Rei.

" Rei" Jupiter cried "is she ok?" "I'll check" said a voice said. They turned around and saw it was Tuxedo Mask . "Don't touch her" Sailor Moon said with so much force Tuxedo Mask turned pale. "Oh Sailor Moon..." Tuxedo Mask started. "I said DON'T TOUCH HER!! Luna YOU check we have to fight" Sailor Moon said.

"I'll fix him" Jupiter said "I call upon the guardian of Jupiter send me bolts of lightning and 

and wind of fire. Jupiter Thunder CRASH!!" Again no effect was taken on this demon. .

"Jupiter Thunder CRASH" the same voice that took mars fire yelled. "Nooo" Mercury yelled

as she jumped in front of Jupiter and took the full blow. 

"Mercury?" she was out. While all this was happening Tuxedo Mask was still standing there

to shocked by Sailor Moon's reaction to move.

"Jupiter, Venus, if we fight him as one we can beat him" Sailor Moon said "Your too late"

the voice laughed "I'm out of here!" they all watched as the thing disappeared into the grass.

"You girls were great" Luna said "thanks, how's Rei and Amy?" Sailor Moon asked

"I don't know, lets take her to the temple" Luna replied 

"Huh" Rei said as she was waking up "what happened with the demon?"

"Hey your waking up" Lita said "how you feeling?" "Serena, Mina, Lita, where's Amy?"

Rei asked looking around. "What's going on" "Hey Amy's waking up too" Mina said as 

she rushed to her side."Alright Rei now that you're awake transform" Luna said.

"Why Luna " Rei asked., "just do it I'll explain later" Luna replied.

Rei tried to transform."Mars Power TRANSFORM!" Soon Rei felt warmth all around her but suddenly she felt cold.

"Luna? What happened" Rei asked worried. "I was afraid this would happen" Luna sighed 

"Meat Ball go get me a mirror" Rei said. After Serena left, Mina told Rei how they had caught 

Darien cheating on Serena. "What? That's horrible. I never thought that Darien of all people

would do that, do you know who she is?" "Shh here she comes" Lita warned.

"Here Rei" Serena said without smiling. "Thanks Serena, I heard about Darien"

"Yeah well" Serena sniffed. "What are you going to do about him?"Rei asked

"I don't know... I know I should dump him but I love him....help me guys!!!" Serena pleaded

as she gave Rei the mirror. "Rei here use this to re-charge your pen" Luna said.

"I say confront him of what you saw"Lita said "and make him get down on his knees and beg

your forgiveness" "Yeah" they all agreed. "Oh you guys are the best!!" Serena said. 

"Slumber party at my house!!" Mina screeched. 

Soon they were all heading toward Mina's house when they spotted a Darien kissing the same 

girl at the park on the forehead!!

"FINE CHEAT ON ME!!"Serena yelled "SEE IF I CARE" "Serena?" Mina asked as Serena 

took a run after him. " NO SERENA COME BACK" Mina screamed.

"I'll catch her" Lita said as she took off after Serena. After a final leap Lita caught her right 

before they reached Darien. "Come on Serena" Lita said dragging her away. 

"YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME" Serena screeched at him while being dragging away. 

"YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME YOU WERE SEEING SOMEONE ELSE" Serena screeched

over and over until they got her inside. The second she was in there Serena burst out in tears.

"Why" Serena wailed"Why would he betray all the happy times we've had for a pretty face?" 

"Why"Darien wondered as he walked up to Mina's house ."why was I so stupid for

flirting with Sarah?" "Hi Mina, can I talk to Serena?" Darien asked at her door.

"No" Rei said "forget it" Amy agreed " "Never" Mina glared " Get lost" Lita growled.

"Look" Darien said "you're not Sailor Scouts right now so you don't have to protect her."

"That's where you're wrong pal" Lita said" were her best friends not just her guardians" 

Rei added, "we protect her from scum like you" Amy said "Just let me explain" Darien started.

"We won't let you lie to us Darien and we won't let you hurt Serena anymore"Mina declared.

"So do your self a favor" Lita said "and get lost!!" they all finished together.

"Don't protect me" Serena said walking into the room "I'll talk. Lets go outside Darien"

Serena said as she walked out. When they were alone Serena asked "Why didn't you tell me you 

wanted someone else?" "Look" Darien explained "she's my cousin" "your cousin" Serena asked

staring at his eyes but to her dismay he looked away. Unable to look her in the eye Darien knew 

she saw right past his little fib. "Ok" Darien said "Serena, you're a little immature for me. And

Sarah has a lot in common with me." Right after Darien finished his sentence they heard a scream.

"That was Mina's scream!!"Serena said as she ran into the house. " Guys" she yelled "where are

you?" everyone was gone. "Where'd they go?" Darien asked. 

"Look a note" Serena said reading it out loud.

"Dear Sailor Moon,

Your friends are with me. Lets see how good you can fight without your scouts with you.

Come to the Star Light Tower at five this evening if you ever want to see your friends again.

Oh, and thank you for the power your friends pens gave me. See you soon

Detour"

"So Detour is his name Darien do you know where the tower is?" Serena said

"No" Darien said "But I bet the girl I was with, you know my cousin, knows." Darien said.

"Whooa boy, your cousin? Common excuse Darien don't lie" Serena said."I've got to go, it's

almost five. Bye." Serena said walking out the door. " but what about directions?" Darien called

after her. "I'll figure it out."Serena said.

As soon as she was out of sight she shouted "Moon Prism POWER!!"

She was right in the middle of transforming Andrew came around the corner and saw Serena 

changing into Sailor Moon. As soon as she was finished, Sailor Moon turned around to see 

Andrew staring at her. "Serena" Andrew said "why didn't you tell me you were Sailor Moon?"

"I'm sorry, who's Serena?" Sailor Moon said playing dumb. "Serena please, why didn't you 

tell me?" Andrew asked. "I'm sorry Andrew, but it was one of those things that have to be kept 

a secret. Just don't tell anyone ok?" Sailor Moon said. "I won't" Andrew promised as he went on

his way.

When Sailor Moon reached the Star Light Tower, Detour appeared with guardians of his own.

"Venus, Jupiter ,Mars, Mercury?" Sailor Moon said spotting her friends.

"Mar's Fire IGNITE " "huh Serena thought as she dogged the fiery bullet that was meant for her.

"Jupiter Thunder CRASH!" " Owww" Serena yelled as she got shocked by Jupiter's lightning.

"Venus Love-Me Chain ENCIRCLE" Sailor Moon felt pain in her chest as Venus's chain 

hit her. "Luna" Sailor Moon said relieved at her cats appearance. 

"Quick Sailor Moon, use your wand to kill Detour" Luna yelled 

"No, change back to Serena" another Luna said.

"What?" Serena said confused "Two Luna's ? Which is the real one?"

"Me" both cats said. Out of confusion and denial Sailor Moon kicked the real Luna and change

into Serena. "SERENA CHANGE BACK TO SAILOR MOON AND SMASH THAT

DEMON" the real Luna screamed rubbing the sore spot that Sailor Moon kicked her at. "Ok

Serena said as she kicked the other Luna and ran to help her real cat.

After transforming back to Sailor Moon "where's my real friends Detour" Sailor Moon asked.

"Right here in my dark crystal" Detour replied.

Sailor Moon ran up and kicked Detour so hard he fell down. Once he was down on the ground 

Sailor Moon grabbed the dark crystal that he bear in his hands. "I'll teach you a lesson Detour"

Sailor Moon said with the crystal in hand "prepare for pain. My friends and I will bring you 

down" Sailor Moon said as she broke the crystal and set her friends free.

"It's not over Sailor Moon" Detour said as he vanished into thin air.

Later with Andrew's help they were able to get everyone at the temple. They were still

unconscious when Andrew said "you know Serena, I've had my eye on you for awhile now but 

I couldn't ask you out because of your relationship with Darien." Andrew continued 

"I'm sure he told you about Sarah" Andrew said " I found out for myself" Serena said with deep 

sorrow in her heart. "Well" Andrew said "The carnival's coming would you like to go with me"

Andrew asked "Can I get back to you on that?" Serena asked with hesitation "yeah" Andrew said 

"There waking up" Serena said "you better leave" "ok" Andrew said "I'll see you tomorrow".

Later after everyone got better Serena went home and called Darien.

"Darien, is she really your cousin?" Serena asked "or another girl you like?"

"Serena, Darien said "Well you, you're" Darien stumbled not wanting say what must be said

"Serena" Darien tried again "you're a little to immature" Darien said with regret in his voice.

"And Sarah, well we have more in common, were going steady now" Darien said relieved that 

he did it without his voice cracking. "Ok" Serena said a little flustered " just had to know bye".

After Serena hung up she cried herself to sleep.

The next day Serena told her friend everything that happened including Andrew wanting

to take her to the carnival. "I'm going to say yes" Serena said " Hey" Lita said "Ken's taking 

me to the carnival to we should all meet there with our boyfriends" Lita said getting more excited with each passing moment. "Yeah" the all said "whoa" Mina said "You have a boyfriend Rei?"

"Yea" Rei blushed "his name is Troy he's soooo hot!!" Rei said blushing harder.

When Andrew picked Serena up to go to the carnival Serena asked if they could meet her friends 

there "Sure" Andrew said "the more the merrier!" Once everybody showed up Rei introduced 

them to Troy. "Guy's" Rei said "meet Troy". Troy was indeed very cute, he had bleach blonde hair, to show he was tough but his eye's were of the color baby blue to show he was sensitive.

"And this My boyfriend Ben" Mina said Ben was also cute with his natural golden, blonde hair,

and his forest green eyes. His appearance showed he was faithful and voice said he was confident.

Amy and Greg were the one's who suggested the ferries wheel. When they got there they saw

Darien and Sarah waiting in line just ahead of them. "Hi Darien" Andrew greeted his best friend.

"Hi Darien" Serena said stiffly. "Oh hi guys" Darien said as he saw Mina, Lita, Amy, and Rei 

glare at him. After a few minutes of awkward chit chat it was Darien and Sarah's turn to get on.

When Serena and Andrew were safely on the ride Andrew said "Serena, I'm really happy you 

decided to come here with me." Andrew said "Can we go out again sometime" Andrew asked.

"Sure" said Serena a little hesitant. Andrew gave her a big grin and put his arm around her 

protectively. At that moment Serena realized how much she loved Darien and how she longed

it was his arm around her instead of Andrew's. 

Why Darien wondered as he looked back to see Andrew's arm around Serena. 

Why is my best friend Dating my one true love? The truth is he was jealous. He missed her. He 

missed her warm touch when they held hands or hugged goodbye.

"What's that?" Darien wondered aloud.

"Serena" Andrew asked "what's that?" Andrew said staring at the sky. Serena look up to see 

Detour's icy, blue eyes staring at her, giving her a secret message. Serena turned around to see if

her friends saw it to. They did. "Andrew" Serena said "I have to go" "why, is it because of

Detour?" Andrew whispered as Serena nodded."he just challenged us to a duel .

Once the ride was over Andrew gave her a hug and whispered "good luck".

They told the guys they were gonna roam around a bit to look for food. When they dodged into 

a private corner they transformed they immediately ran to the flower bed where they promised 

to meet him. "Alright Detour, Where are you? We're ready".

"Right here girls" Detour Appeared "Clones get to work" all of a sudden these mini Detours

grabbed Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury, but the clones had missed Venus.

"Venus Rolling Heart VIBRATION" Venus said as a big, yellow, heart attacked the clones 

and set her friends free." Thanks Venus, Mercury Bubbles BLAST" Mercury said as the bubbles blinded Detour. "It's not over yet brats" Detour said as he disappeared.

  
  
  
  


After Detour disappeared the scouts went back to there dates in there normal image, and told

them the line was long.

"Where are they" Tuxedo Mask wondered "they were here a few minutes ago and now there

gone"

"Darien?" Luna said sneaking up behind him "Serena's real mad at you Darien but she still love's 

you" "Yeah?" Darien said "then why is she dating my best friend?" Darien asked trying to hold 

tears back. "Because you dumped her and she knows Andrew won't hurt her." Luna said

"I never meant to hurt her" Darien said "she's just a little immature for me" 

"Isn't that why you love her Darien?, because of her bubbly attitude?" 

"Yeah, thanks Luna" Darien said as he watched the cat walk away.

  
  


"Thanks Andrew for a great day" Serena said at her door step."but I don't think I can be

with you any more. I miss Darien way to much to be with anyone right now."

"I understand but if you need a shoulder to cry on call me" Andrew said.

When Serena got inside Mina called "Serena, major crisis" Mina said with excitement in her 

voice "Darien wants to get back together with you, he's coming over to your house at noon 

tomorrow "."Mina, how do you know all this?" Serena asked."Artemis told me, he heard 

Darien talking to his now ex-girlfriend Sarah. So you gonna take him back?" Mina asked.

"No" Serena said "he had his chance and he blew it and I'm tired so I'm gonna go bye."

After Serena hung up she went to sleep and dreamed of Darien floating away from her forever.

The next day everyone was at her house waiting for Darien.

"Guys don't let him see me" Serena said "and tell him I won't give him the time of day" 

Serena said."and he lost his chance"

"we know Serena" Amy said "we won't let him near you or see you".

Soon the doorbell rang "hello?" "Hi Amy" Darien said "is Serena home?" Darien asked looking 

at everyone who Surrounded a chair."Yes" Lita said moving toward the door, but before Darien

could see who was on the couch Amy took Lita's place. "But she won't talk to you Darien"

Lita said.

"But I want her back Please let me talk to her" Darien Pleaded

"No way" Rei said trading spots with Lita "you had your chance but you blew it with that Sarah

character"Rei said as she traded places with Mina, "No she won't give you the time of day" Mina

said. "We won't let you hurt her anymore" Amy said. "So leave her alone" Lita said closing the 

door.

"Crap!" Darien thought. "I lost my chance with my one true love Serena, but I will get her back"

Darien thought as he sadly walked away.

"I want him back" Serena sobbed on her bed after Darien left. "Maybe if I run really fast I can 

catch him" Serena thought aloud through her tears.

"No" Mina said. "If he really loved you he would've never even looked in Sarah's direction"

"She's right" Rei said "it would be best if you could forget about him."

"I guess you're right, he'll be hard to get over but with you guys by my side I'll make it through.

Later that night Serena dreamed of Detour challenging her to a private duell to the death 

the next night. Serena woke up with a start and immediately phoned the Sailor Scouts. 

"We can't let you fight him alone" Mina said with worry in her voice. "Yeah Serena, we can't let

you have all the fun" Lita said with a wink. "Stop Lita" Amy said "this is no time to joke. Serena 

we won't let you go." "Don't worry guys, I'll beat him" Serena said " I'm going and that's final".

Later that night Sailor Moon was ready. "Ok Detour" Sailor Moon said "I'm ready come out and 

fight."

"I'm right here princess" Detour hissed "are you ready to fight?" "Bring it on " Sailor Moon

hissed back. All of a sudden Detour said in a voice that made her blood run cold "bombs attack".

And all of a sudden she was getting hit left and right with bombs bursting at her from every

direction, knocking her down wearing down her energy, she looked up to see the icy, blue eyes

brighten every time another batch of bombs exploded, and just when she thought she couldn't 

go, on a great idea popped her head. "Moon Twilight TWINKLE" the moonlight struck Detour

right between the eyes blinding him with a power he never knew existed. The next thing he knew

he was on the ground. Pain shooting up his fragile body, and the next thing Sailor Moon knew 

she was on the ground all her energy drained away. All she could do was lay there helplessly.

"Meet your fate Sailor Moon" Detour said with an evil laugh. But right when he was about to 

finish her off, a red rose struck his arm. He turned around to see Tuxedo Mask.

"With as many mistakes you have made Detour, the biggest one was trying to kill my one and

only. Hurting people is wrong and you always pay" Tuxedo Mask said looking in the eyes of 

Sailor Moon. Looking in Tuxedo Masks eyes gave her the strength she needed to use her Princess Halation. She got up looked into Tuxedo Masks eyes and said "I love you" turning toward

Detour she said "Moon Princess HALATION" the hot flashing light hit Detour turning him to 

dust.

Turning toward Tuxedo Mask she said " I love you, how could I ever have doubted you?" 

With a big smile Tuxedo Mask wrapped her up in a hug.

"Sailor Moon"her friends yelled running toward her " you did it!! You beat Detour!!" 

"Where did you come from?" Sailor Moon laughed. " we were spying on your fight" Mina said

blushing. " and we also saw you and Tuxedo Mask get back together."Amy said.

"Well I'm glad every things back together" Luna said grinning "lets go get hamburgers and milk 

shakes". "Yeah!!!' Sailor Moon said changing back into Serena. "Lets go" Darien said as they 

headed off toward Burger King as the sky started turning a flaming red.

THE END!!!

  
  
  
  



End file.
